


Walkers

by ReyloMyHalo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben doesn't die, Ben is 24, F/M, HEA, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Zombie Apocalypse, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloMyHalo/pseuds/ReyloMyHalo
Summary: Rey and Ben are caught in a zombie apocalypse and are on their way to Leia's group but things go south
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ben and Rey Multiverses





	Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing i started writing lol

It’s been 8 months since the zombie apocalypse broke out. 

Ben groaned waking up in the back seat of the small car. Not helpful for his long legs. Rey was up front of his car in the passenger seat sleeping. She was on lookout as he slept but she must’ve dozed off. He chuckled a bit. 

He gets up and kisses her cheek making her lowly moan. 

They’ve been on the run together since the start of the apocalypse, a couple times they had been separated but they knew where they would’ve found each other if that ever happened. 

He gets out and goes to the driver's seat so they can continue down the road. His mother told him over the phone before shit went down that she had a feeling so she set up a base if anything went wrong. 

“Rey, wake up,” Ben said softly. Rey groaned and forced her eyes open and groaned. 

“Did I fall asleep again ugh I hate myself” Rey said rubbing her eyes. “One of these days we’ll sure be dead I know it because of me” she grabbed the bag that had food in it and got an energy bar for her and Ben. 

“We’re running short on supplies, Ben”

“And on gas” Ben sighs. She knows everyday he wished this wasn’t real and that they were happy in a home called their own, maybe with their first kid on the way. He always talked about how their house would be and how everyday he would cook meals and be a stay at home dad but now they stay dreams than reality. 

They drove for another 2 hours till they came upon a gas station with cars around it. 

“I’ll scout out the store for some supplies,” Rey said, grabbing her gun and knife with a bag. 

“We’re almost there the roads are becoming familiar to me and should only be another 49 miles away from here.” Ben said as he prepared himself grabbing the gas can. “Hey, believe me we’re gonna make it there” Rey knew when he said that he meant it but she never put much hope into it. 

Rey smiled and leaned in to a kiss that lingered for some time. 

They knew things could go south. Rey walked up to the store and banged a couple times to draw them out but as luck would have it after a couple minutes nothing came so Rey made her move as Ben grabbed some gas.

It took Ben just a few moments to fill his can up with gas and as Rey started to come out Ben saw a big truck coming his way so he hid the gas can and motioned for Rey to stay inside as the truck stopped and a flash of red hair came out in black.

"Ah well hello" the man said, taking a piece of wheat out of his mouth.

Ben kept a hand on his holster holding his gun and knife and he waited for the man to leave or say something else.

"The name is Armitage Hux, you seem like a strong fellow to have survived this long out here and would like you to join us and our group"

Ben didn't move. The man just kept talking but all he could do was think about Rey's safety without doing anything stupid. he had to make it to his mother's group before they die out here or worse with another group since they both encountered cannibalism.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested in joining” Ben replied standing his ground. 

“Ok, boys take him” Hux said going back into the truck passenger side. 

Ben tried to grab hold of his gun fast but the clip was stuck and the men from the truck forced him to use his fists but as soon as yelling and a bit of gun fire started walkers could be heard coming from the trees enough to distract Ben in a bit of a panic for Rey’s safety one of the large guys kicked him in the chest knocking the breath out of him and the men grabbed him throwing him into the truck hoping that Rey didn’t run out after him. They bound his wrists behind him with rope tightly and he was knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
